Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book
Hubie and Marina's Adventures of The Jungle Book is another upcoming spin-off film made by RogersGirlRabbit. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Mowgli, a young orphan boy, is found in a basket in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, a black panther who discovers the baby, promptly takes him to a mother Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, playing with his wolf siblings. One night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating Bengal tiger, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "Man-Village" for his own safety. Bagheera volunteers to escort him back. Meanwhile, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Bonkers and Pikatwo travel the jungle by night. Hubie becomes worried of the dangers of the jungle and Rocko reminds him of the information he once said to help him defeat Drake in the past. Bagheera and Mowgli start their journey, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle. He and Bagheera rest in a tree for the night, when Kaa, a hungry Indian Python, appears and hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep, traps him tightly in his coils and tries to devour him, but fails when Bagheera intervenes. Bagheera's shouts are heard by Hubie and his friends and they hide in the bushes. Seeing Bagheera being hypnotized by Kaa, Bonkers steps out to stop him, but slips on a banana peel and grabs hold of Kaa's tail, pulling him down on top of him. Marina faces Kaa and tells him to leave. Kaa tries to hypnotize Marina, but his powers do not effect her. Bonkers sneaks up behind the snake and hits him in the head, which gets Kaa to leave. Bagheera thanks the group for their help and invites them to help Mowgli to the man village. Hubie, Marina and the others accept his invite. Marina explains that she wasn't affected by Kaa's hypnosis because of her time resisting Drake's temptations to get her to marry him. In another part of the jungle, a character hidden in the shadows is searching the jungle for a friend. The next morning, Mowgli and the bird kids try to join the elephant patrol led by Colonel Hathi and his wife Winifred. Bagheera, Hubie and the others find them and they argue which results in Bagheera leaving Mowgli on his own. Hubie, Marina and their friends pursue Mowgli to make sure he stays safe. They soon meet up with the laid-back, fun-loving sloth bear Baloo, who shows Mowgli, Hubie and their friends the fun of having a care-free life and promises to raise Mowgli himself and never take him back to the Man-Village. Hubie and his friends agree with Baloo, saying that Mowgli is happy in the jungle. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Shortly afterwards, Baloo, Hubie and his friends are tricked and outsmarted by a gang of monkeys who kidnap Mowgli and Marina and take them to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli does not know how to make fire. King Louie is also amazed by Marina's singing and wants her to sing and dance for him. Luckily Bagheera, Baloo, Hubie and his friends arrive to rescue Mowgli and Marina and in the ensuing chaos, King Louie's palace is demolished to rubble. Bagheera speaks to Baloo, Hubie, Marina, Rocko and Bonkers that night, while Mowgli, Petra, Beanie, Timmy and Pikatwo sleep, and convinces them that the jungle will never be safe for Mowgli so long as Shere Khan is there. Hubie and his friends of course, had not heard about Shere Khan until now, in which they finally agree. In the morning, Baloo and Hubie reluctantly explain to Mowgli that the Man-Village is best for the boy, the bird kids and Pikatwo are confused as they did not hear their talk at night, but Mowgli accuses them of breaking their promise and runs away. Bonkers runs after him to get him back, but falls down a cliff and goes missing along with Mowgli. As Baloo sets off on foot in search of Mowgli, Bagheera, Hubie, Marina and the others rally the help of Hathi and his patrol to make a search party. However, Shere Khan himself, who was eavesdropping on Bagheera and Hathi's conversation, is now determined to hunt and kill Mowgli himself. Hubie and Marina agree to split up to cover more ground. Bagheera takes Hubie and Rocko, while Marina, Petra, Beanie, Timmy and Pikatwo (who is upset by Bonkers' absence) join Hathi's patrol. Meanwhile, Mowgli has encountered Kaa once again in a different tree and the hungry python exacts his revenge by hypnotizing Mowgli again, and tries to eat him, but Bonkers' voice is heard and Kaa decides to capture him too. Despite trying to resist, (and save Mowgli, whom he spots in the tree) Bonkers is hypnotized into a deep sleep. However, thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Shere Khan, Mowgli awakens again, tricks the snake again, and escapes. Kaa leaves, forgetting about Bonkers. Hathi's patrol, Marina, Pikatwo and the bird kids find Bonkers in the tree, still in a trance. Hathi's son, Junior sprays him with water, waking him up. After figuring out that Mowgli could be headed to the wasteland (Shere Khan's territory) they continue the search for Mowgli, while Bonkers confirms that he really hates snakes. Petra, Beanie and Timmy leave them to find Baloo and eventully they do. They warn him that Mowgli is in danger. Meanwhile, the hidden character is revealed to be Fawn Deer, a good friend of Bonkers, who is still searching for him. She sings to keep herself brave. As Hubie and Rocko approach the wasteland, Bagheera twists his paw and his unable to go further. He urges Hubie and Rocko to keep looking for Mowgli and Bonkers. As a storm gathers, Fawn Deer encounters a group of puckish but friendly vultures who closely resemble English rock band The Beatles, and they eventully meet a sad, depressed Mowgli. Fawn and the vultures agree to be his friends as the vultures too are outcasts, and feel that everyone has to have friends. Shere Khan appears shortly after, scaring off the Vultures and confronting Mowgli and Fawn. Baloo rushes to the rescue and tries to keep Shere Khan away from Mowgli, but is injured. Hubie and Rocko rush in, as do Marina, Bonkers, Pikatwo, Petra, Beanie and Timmy. Shere Khan attempts to kill Marina, but Hubie bites his tail to distract him. Pikatwo strikes a nearby tree with its Thunderbolt and sets it ablaze, the vultures swoop in to distract Shere Khan while Mowgli gathers flaming branches and ties them to Shere Khan's tail. As fire is his only fear, the tiger panics and runs off. Everyone gathers over Baloo's lifeless body. Bagheera, healed of his injury, arrives and makes a grand speech of Baloo's sacrifice, only to discover, moments later that Baloo is alive. As Baloo and Mowgli rejoice, Fawn Deer reunites with Bonkers and he introduces her to Hubie, Marina and the others. Fawn explains she had heard they would be here and had traveled all the way to find them. Bagheera, Baloo, Hubie and his friends take Mowgli to the edge of the Man-Village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go there. His mind soon changes when he is smitten by a beautiful young girl from the village who is coming down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing Mowgli, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the Man-Village, Baloo and Bagheera decide to head home, content that Mowgli is safe and happy with his own kind. Fawn confesses that she had come to find Hubie and his friends to join them on their adventures. They all agree to let her, as they can see a special connection between her and Bonkers. Trivia *This film is alternate to SpongeBob's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (due to Baloo and Bagheera guest starring in that film) and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin (due to King Louie being in that film). However this will take place after Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin which explains Hubie, Marina, Rocko and the bird kids already knowing the vultures. * 'Braver' a deleted song from The Jungle Book 2 will be used. *Fawn Deer joins the team. *This will be released in honor of the 2016 live action remake. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series Category:Jungle Adventure Films